


Halycon Days

by i_dalliance



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Earthborn (Mass Effect), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mass Effect 1, Masturbation, Minor Lorik Qui'in/Female Shepard, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dalliance/pseuds/i_dalliance
Summary: He had expected what they had to last forever - or at least until Saren was defeated. Him, the student, with Shepard his mentor. But everything shifted after taking down Saleon, Garrus realising that seeing each other as equals could come with something more.~------------------~Garrus Romance in Mass Effect 1
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. As Equals

He felt good. Years after watching that smug salarian slip away he finally got him, nailed Dr. Saleon right between the eyes. Better yet Shepard let him take the shot, all she needed was his confirmation that it was that bastard before she simply nodded.

His first and only shot went right between the eyes.

He expected her to say something - to use this as an opportunity to shower him with some lesson or advice - but she just remained silent. He felt his knees threaten to wobble as it hit him like a shot to the nerves, she saw him as an equal.

It was exhilarating.

He scrolled through forms - well one form in particular - filling it out over and over again to the point he had it memorized. At the bottom of the Spectre recommendation form was the signature he needed that kept him from submitting it.

A small innocuous thing, asking for a signature from a high-ranking officer or a Spectre that they approved.

It wouldn’t be hard to get Shepard to sign it. She’d probably leap at the chance. He closed out of it once again, maybe after they caught Saren he’d ask. She had enough bothering her, he wouldn’t add to it.

"You gonna surrender your entire shore leave to paperwork?" he heard a familiar voice and he held back the instinct to jump back like he had just been caught watching porn.

“No,” he hoped he sounded casual, “I just finished. I was about to head out.”

His eyes whipped up to see her in something casual. Just slacks with a tank top but she had a jacket that cut just at the edge of her ribs, her hips flaring out just beneath it.

“Shore leave is for drinking,” Shepard said, “Not doing paperwork. Surely turians do the same.”

“Yeah,” he admitted, “They do.”

“So c’mon,” she gestured behind her, “Get out of here so I can stop worrying about you.”

Garrus slipped into the elevator next to her with a small noise of apology. He should have figured that she’d notice him still hanging out in the cargo bay. She seemed to have a sixth sense for when crew members were about to waste their time off.

They both went up the stairs to the airlock, waiting for decontamination to go through as Shepard shifted side to side, zipping up her small jacket and Garrus wondered what she had planned. It was clear that she was going out somewhere.

The door opened and Kaidan was waiting and Garrus thought he put the picture together until he looked over to her.

Shepard was frozen with an awkward look on her face and Garrus could almost see the gears whirling in her mind. It was obvious that Alenko had feelings for Shepard but he never realized that Shepard didn't return them. He'd always assumed that Shepard would turn him down immediately otherwise, that's how turians did it.

Quick and concise with a burr of subvocals.

Humans always did like overcomplicating things.

"Sorry Kaidan," Garrus piped up, trying not to think why he felt a slimmer of relief at her gratitude, "I need her for a bit to get some requisitions done. They need her Spectre access"

Kaidan gave him a wavering smile before his eyes softened on Shepard. She just returned it with strain behind her eyes and Garrus was painfully reminded of prey trying to escape a predator.

She only relaxed as they slipped into the elevator heading down into C-Sec. Her smile was natural and he pretended not to notice the change.

“So…” Garrus scratched the back of his neck, “do you actually want to get guns or…?”

“I was going to head to Chora’s den,” she shifted awkwardly.

“Why Chora’s den?” the elevator opened and Garrus could hardly keep his concern for her bubbling up.

She could take care of herself but there were dangerous people who still frequented it, a lot of stabbings have happened at that bar and he had the reports to prove it.

She shrugged as she slipped around to the ward’s elevator down the stairs, “It’s one of the two bars I know about on the Citadel.”

“There’s the Ambassador’s lounge up in the Presidium,” Garrus said while slipping into the elevator with her.

“That’s not a bar,” she hummed as the elevator shifted as it raised, “That’s just a fancy cafe for soulless bureaucrats.”

Garrus chuckled, she wasn’t wrong. There was a certain charm that bars had that the Ambassador’s Lounge simply lacked.

“Still, Chora’s den?” Garrus asked as the elevator began to play a jingle, “Hardly seems like your spot.”

She murmured something to herself as her eyes looked somewhere past the bright lights that flashed as the elevator moved, “It reminds me of Earth. Dancers are a bit bluer than what I’m used to but it’s familiar enough.”

“Didn’t you enlist once you turned eighteen?” he asked and she nodded, “I know the human’s drinking age is the same.”

“What are ya, a cop?” she teased him before chuckling at her joke.

“You got me there,” he smiled as the atmosphere shifted around them.

“Besides, Liara and Kaidan don’t look for me there,” she said, “I’ve only ever run into Wrex there and we both decided not to ask any questions.”

Garrus closed his eyes as the elevator shifted to a stop, an idea beginning to pop into his mind. Spirits, he never was one to know when to quit.

“You want company?” he asked, his head looking to the side, “I hear it’s depressing to drink alone.”

“It’s only depressing if you got things to be depressed about,” Shepard said before tilting her head thoughtfully, “Yeah sure, if it’s not a bother.”

The shift from the pale blue of the upper ward to the bright red of the lower made his eyes strain. Shepard just kept walking past the keeper before slipping out into the open area in front of Chora's den. The stripper logo flashed and Garrus felt his shoulders rise as they entered.

Shepard's pistol glinted in the light and a turian was always armed which was probably why they were given a wide berth. They quickly claimed a table and Garrus cringed as he sat in a chair, they had to be a massive biohazard at this point.

"What do you want?" her hip cocked and Garrus leaned in the chair with a thoughtful look on his face.

“A beer, I guess,” Garrus said, he knew better than to go with his usual turian whiskey in a place like this.

Drinking something that tastes like paint thinner was a good way to ruin shore leave. He sat down in a chair before Shepard brought them their drinks. She slipped her jacket on the back before sitting down and sipping a dark drink that bubbled slightly. Garrus took a sip of his beer and winced at how watery it was.

"So Kaidan and Liara," Garrus hummed, the silence beginning to wear down on him, "why not just turn them down."

“Because I’m not used to the whole…” she tilted her head in thought, “Nice person thing they’re doing.”

“Nice person thing,” he couldn’t help the amusement that came into his voice.

“Oh the whole paying attention and trying to spend time together,” Shepard took a sip, “It’s a lot easier to turn people down when they’re upfront about what they want.”

“It just seems needlessly complicated.”

“It is,” Shepard hummed, resting her chin on the back of her hand, “I might just send him a reminder about regulations. Not sure what to do about Liara though.”

“Just tell her it isn't meant to be,” Garrus offered and Shepard barked out a laugh.

He could almost pretend he was meeting a coworker after work, having drinks and bantering to stave away the stress of work. Not just a turian worried about his commander because she decided to drink in the slums.

“Is Joker still on the ship?” Garrus asked and Shepard gave an exasperated look.

“Refuses to leave it,” she sipped her drink, “I get not wanting to go very far but he can take a break. Practically lives in that chair, I might sick Chakwas on him.”

May the Spirits - and Chakwas - have mercy on their pilot, Garrus thought while taking another sip of his drink.

Her omni-tool pinged and Shepard sighed, her eyes flicking across the screen with an apprehensive look on her face. Whatever she got was serious as she immediately chugged the rest of her drink.

“Thanks, Garrus but duty calls,” she leaned back and he saw that the tension she had been carrying had eased away, “It was nice. Kinda like hanging out with a friend. Didn’t realize I needed this.”

“Aren’t we?” he asked, “Friends I mean.”

“You got me there,” she returned his words from earlier and he laughed.

She hummed before finishing off her drink, giving him a look before asking, “If you want to I wouldn’t mind meeting up the next shore leave we have. I’ll even let you bitch the next time.”

“I don’t think you want to hear me complain about the Mako,” he hummed.

She just smiled expectantly and he sighed before saying, “Fine but we’re going somewhere with nicer booze, not Flux. I know a few more bars than you do.”

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around,” she said while shifting her jacket on, “I’ve got to get going, always something to do. See you later.”

He pulled back the rest of his beer before standing up, his mind still on the thoughts he had earlier. It certainly wasn’t what he expected, he had intended to keep their mentor and student relationship they had going as long as he was here. He learned a lot from her.

Still was exhilarating to be an equal though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write a Mass Effect 1 romance for Garrus for years but never could figure it out until now.


	2. A Bit of Sugar

Shepard was short, all humans were short in comparison to him but even among her own species, she was towered over. Garrus saw the same thing in duct rats on the Citadel and judging that she had a similar situation growing up it didn’t surprise him.

Still took him a little off guard just how she made up with that with nothing more than her presence.

“I’m not relinquishing my weapon,” she glared down Captain Matsuo, “in fact, tell your guard dog to stand down.”

“I should…” Sergeant Stirling snarled and Captain Matsuo stood forward.

“Enough,” her voice was calm, clearly trained as a mediator, “Commander Shepard it will only be until…”

“Captain Matsuo, stand down,” someone spoke over the intercom and Garrus smirked a little, “We confirmed their identities, Spectres are authorized to carry weapons here.”

Shepard just put her gun back into its holster with a smug look until her smile shifted into a genuine one in a disarming fashion.

He used to think the other races seemed lonely, with a single noise he could understand another turian’s feelings exactly. Now he was starting to understand that they were expressive in other ways, their faces could change in a second and it was almost dizzying to watch.

* * *

“I should’ve just shot him,” Shepard grumbled, “At least kicked his ass a little.”

“He should not have started with an insult,” Liara ranted, “You should know that is not how people see you. You are not a refugee and Earth is not a blight.”

“He’s just a racist ass,” was all Garrus said and Shepard laughed, her head leaning back.

“Anoleis isn’t the only one with a pass off-world,” Parasini said with a knowing smile as they walked past her, “You’ve obviously haven’t worked in the corporate world before. You can’t bludgeon through bureaucracy.”

“I can bludgeon pretty hard,” Shepard picked something from under her nail, “Anoleis was one more racist comment from figuring that one out.”

“At least you aren’t from a colony,” Parasini sighed and rubbed her temple, “he thinks they’re all communists.”

“This is McCarthyism,” Shepard joked to the confusion of the two non-humans behind her.

“Talk to Lorik Qui’in,” she dropped to a stage whisper, “I can’t say more. Not so close to Anoleis.”

“Well now I get to look like the racist,” she said as they slipped into an elevator on the far end of the large reception area, “Just asking every turian I see if they’re Lorik Qui’in.”

“I will confirm for you right now,” Garrus said with a cock of his mandibles, “I am not Lorik Qui’in.”

“Damn, if only it could be that easy,” she hummed as the silent elevator opened.

Shepard immediately went to the turian deep in his cups, a guess that Garrus shared. From what they heard from the rumors he had been stripped of his office.

“Lorik Qui’in?” Shepard cocked back on her hip as she looked at him.

Garrus’ mouth went uncomfortably dry as Lorik Qui’in’s eyes flickered down to Shepard's waist. Something purely indecent rumbled through the older turian’s subvocals and Garrus had to hold back the urge to snap at him.

“You are the Spectre who just arrived are you not?” he purred and it was only at Liara’s tight expression did he realize that Lorik obviously had experience with the deafer species, “What can an old turian like me help you with?”

“Anoleis is being an ass and I need to get to Peak 15.”

“So you need a pass?” he hummed thoughtfully before taking a sip of his drink, “Whatever should I ask a Spectre for as a favor. Very fortuitous for me. Have a seat.”

She sat down and a grin spread across her face. Garrus supposed it was natural, Lorik Qui’in was a charming man but Liara couldn’t help the disappointment on her face and Garrus felt something similar deep inside.

“As fun as it would be to tease you I have a legitimate request,” he grumbled, taking another sip, “I’m the manager of the local Synthetic Insights office. However, Anoleis has shut it down. He says he’s investigating claims of my corruption.”

“So you made yourself inconvenient and he’s shoved you out of the way? What did you find?” Shepard leaned back in her chair, grinning at the surprised look on his face.

“Anoleis has become quite wealthy since he’s taken direct control of rent. I managed to find evidence and he’s now using hired goons to ransack my office.”

“So you want me to kill them?”

“I would never say that,” Lorik Qui’in waved his hands dismissively, “At least not on Noveria but violence may be necessary.”

“If they’re being paid under the table they’re mercenaries,” Shepard shrugged, “Never had a problem killing mercenaries.”

“Quite a practical woman,” Lorik winked and Shepard blinked in surprise, “Try to keep blood off the carpets.”

She just gave him a thumbs-up before turning around, Garrus rumbling a warning to Lorik as the older turian made a noise of appreciation at Shepard’s form. That seemed to amuse him, Lorik taking a sip of his drink while he continued to be blatant in his attraction. Garrus quickly caught up with Shepard, his head glaring behind him.

The skin under Garrus’ plates crawled as they found themselves back in the elevator, Shepard checking something on her omni-tool while Liara looked a bit despondent.

“Liara?” Shepard asked as the door opened and the asari perked up.

“Yes, Commander?”

“I need to ask Garrus something,” Shepard sweetly said with a smile, “Do you mind going ahead for a bit?”

“Of course,” Liara nodded, “Anything.”

The second the asari was out of sight, Shepard turned to him with an inquisitive look.

“Hey Garrus?” she asked and he froze, his head tilting back to look at her, “Was he hitting on me?”

“Uhh,” he awkwardly coughed, unsure why his chest ached, “yeah, a little.”

“I figured,” she looked down at herself, “so what about me is a turian magnet.”

“We like hmmm…” he hummed as figured out a way to phrase it, “more assertive women. That and waists.”

Shepard just laughed before looking down, her hands on her waist as she twisted her body around. His eyes refused to leave her at the motion, seeing how thin her waist went as she twisted to the side. He felt a bit of shame at the sight but also something that made him feel light-headed.

“That’s kinda flattering,” she hummed before stepping out of the elevator and he followed without a second thought, “I’ve never had anyone look at my waist before.”

* * *

“I cleaned out your office of its pest problem,” she sat in the chair across from Qui’in, a levo drink waiting for her, “And your carpets are still immaculate.”

“Appreciate it, Shepard,”

“Though if they didn’t match my taste I was probably going to drag a body in there,” she casually said, her eyes on Lorik as she took a questioning sip before drinking more.

“You like testing people, don’t you?” he hummed with amusement.

“Part of growing up on the streets,” she said, “Also thanks for getting me a soft drink. Can’t drink on duty.”

“I know,” Qui’in said, a human might have made that mistake but a turian wouldn’t, “Are you only here for business, or are you spending some time here as well.”

Shepard barked out a laugh, her eyes closing before opening them with an apologetic look on her face.

“I _am_ flattered, Qui’in. As turians go, you’re quite handsome” she said with a smirk, “but I don’t think it’ll work. I’m a busy woman running to every end of the galaxy so despite how expensive as outfitting a team is, I’m going to have to decline your offer to be my sugar daddy.”

“Commander?!” Liara squeaked with her cheeks a bright purple and Shepard laughed.

“This is Noveria, I just assumed how things worked here,” she said and Lorik shrugged.

“It usually is,” Lorik said, taking a drink before crossing his legs, “I’ll leave the offer open, I’m a patient man and even a Spectre must eventually rest.”

“Anyway an Internal Affairs agent contacted me,” Shepard transitioned smoothly, “I said I’d ask you if you’d like to submit your evidence and a testimony.”

“Right to business huh?” Lorik said, “I can handle that. There seems to be very little for me and my company if I hand this over to Internal Affairs though.”

“I can be persuasive,” Shepard said, “At the very least I’ll make sure it doesn’t bite either you or Synthetic Insights in the ass.”

“Still nothing for me,” he said with a wink.

“Really? You don’t want to see that smug bitch arrested?” Shepard crossed her arms as she laid on the charm, “Isn’t it poetic justice to take away his position? I only dealt with him for ten minutes and I wanted to smash his head in.”

“You bring up an interesting point,” Lorik leaned forward, his eyes flickering up to her, “I’ll do it, especially since you asked so nicely. Let your agent know I’ll cooperate.”

“Finally my sex appeal works,” she finished off her drink, wincing a bit at the carbonation, “Now let’s get him arrested so I can freeze my ass off outside.”

“Now that’d be a shame,” Qui’in murmured as she left before calling out after her, “See you around, Spectre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know in the Mass Effect Archives site and you pick that you got the pass from Lorik Qui'in he really does look like a sugar daddy. Besides I like him. Garrus romance starts happening in the next chapter because I think there's two key things needed for it, Shepard and him need to be equals and he kinda needs to be woken up to the idea of seeing Shepard as a partner.
> 
> Turians being into assertive women is from the book Mass Effect Andromeda Nexus Uprising where Sloane mentions she's never seen a turian not go 'turian-eyed' at a woman in command. Also, the chapters following won't be so dialogue-heavy so don't worry if that'll end up being a thing. it isn't, this one just ended up that way.


	3. Broken Heart, Broken Leg

It hit him like a ship entering atmo, that somewhere along the line Shepard had stopped being an alien to him. Her curves were no longer foreign and odd and had become something he couldn’t help but appreciate, his eyes trailing up her legs to how thin her waist pinched in.

His eyes whipped away in guilt. She hardly needed him ogling her, especially after their conversation that it bothered her that Liara and Kaidan were so shameless. 

Until he saw she was looking at him. Her gaze was focused and he instinctively looked behind him to see nothing before turning back to Shepard’s looking away with embarrassment.

If that didn’t cause his chest to ache with hope. But still, he needed to be sure, he didn’t need to make an ass of himself.

He hoped the Spirits would grant him a merciful death if anyone found out but he was desperate. Desperate enough to download _A Guide on Wooing Humans_ though he quickly figured out it’s intended audience was asari.

There was an entire chapter dedicated to clothing that accented the more human aspects of asari. _Most human males love breasts_ , his mind read in a chipper voice that sounded like Avina, _and some women as well. Try accenting them and see if the human tends to look. That’s a sign they’re interested in you._

I guess I’ll accent my species non-existent breasts, he dryly thought.

Though maybe it was a deal-breaker, he thought, with not enough humour to hide his doubts. Maybe breasts are a bigger deal than he thought? This guide for asari seemed to insist on it. Though not all humans had breasts so there had to be more to this.

He shut down his omni-tool and gently pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes closed as he debated the merits of quitting while he was ahead.

While they were looking at each other that didn’t mean that she was interested in a relationship. She was sharp, dating a subordinate - let alone a turian subordinate- could land her in a heap of shit. Shepard probably already disseminated every problem with how their relationship was changing and would inevitably push him away.

He tried to keep his chest from aching as he deleted the guide. He bit back pained subvocals as he tried to pretend that his mood hadn’t just plummeted into the ground.

He could do this. Ignore the glimmer of attraction and hope that had started to brew inside of him since he noticed her gaze on him.

“Garrus?” she called into the Mako and he leapt up to peer at her.

“Yes ma’am,” he winced a little at the term.

Was ma’am really how he was going to play this.

Her mouth quirked in the corner and he felt a stab of satisfaction that even when making an ass out of himself he could get a small slimmer of mirth from her.

“You can call me Shepard, Garrus,” was all she said before straightening up, “I need you to suit up, I want you on the team to Feros with Alenko.”

“Aye-aye…” he looked at her before saying, “Shepard.”

“Good boy,” she said and he pretended he didn’t just shiver from head to toe.

* * *

“This place is a bit of a shit-hole, huh,” Shepard hummed as they made their way up another flight of rickety and broken steps.

“Well it is a ruin,” Alenko said, “There could be worse places to settle in the Galaxy.” 

Not many, was all Garrus thought. Noveria was the only place that came to mind.

At least it’s warm here. They all stepped into another hallway, guns up when the floor began to creak. Shepard’s eyebrows shot into her forehead as she gestured for them to step against the wall. Kaidan had carefully sidestepped to the edge when the floor collapsed. 

The ground tumbled underneath them and Shepard disappeared into the ground first. He barely had time to think past his initial panic for her when the ground disappeared under him as well. Kaidan’s shout followed them as they fell into the pit.

Shepard just felt a sharp stabbing in her leg, biting back a scream of pain as she shifted. It only took one look at her leg to tell it was broken, the armour cracking along with the unnatural sharp angle of her leg. She cursed under her breath, if her armour hadn’t shattered it would have been enough to brace her leg.

Guess she’d have to do this the old fashioned way.

Her eyes began to move across the room she was in and her breath froze in her chest as Garrus lay sprawled there. Thoughts of her broken leg flew out of her mind at the awkward limbs of the unconscious turian.

She grasped some nearby rubble and pulled herself forward, using her good leg to propel her along with a desperation she didn’t want to think about. Shepard’s leg jolted on a rock and her hairs stood upright as she breathed deeply to abate the pain. She was almost there, a cold sweat spread across her back as she pushed forward.

Her hand reached for his face, gently cupping it while a self-indulgent part of her stroked his colony marking with her thumb. She didn’t even have the decency to feel ashamed for touching him like this,

“Garrus,” she whined, her chest aching until he began to stir underneath her.

“Shepard?” the world slowly eased back in and he could see her face staring just inches away from his.

Concern and pain painted across it and he held back his concerned subvocals to ease himself up. Her hand pulled away and he realised with a shock that she had been cupping his face. He couldn’t help the yearning that spread into his chest, Shepard taking his new rumble with pinched eyebrows.

“You okay,” she asked as she shifted back, her hand on her thigh as she whimpered in pain.

“Are you?” he was by her side, hand floating awkwardly over her thigh.

“Yeah,” her voice was pitched high, “just a broken leg.”

“That’s not okay,” he scolded her and she just laughed at him, “Spirits, your armour cracked too. We’re going to have to make a splint.”

“I’m okay because you are,” he could barely hear her tender words as he looked around him for anything to use to keep her leg straight.

Spirits if that didn’t make his chest ache. He shook that aside to focus on patching her up besides he was her crew, that concern was probably just professional.

“That'll work,” he grabbed a piece of rebar, about the length of her thigh before heading back.

They pooled their bandages, Garrus setting the metal on her busted armour before wrapping the bandage around it. They didn’t have any padding but Garrus figured the remains of her armour would be enough to keep the metal from rubbing her raw. His chest began to ache again as he carefully put her leg into a splint. He was painfully aware of the armour that separated them, wishing for nothing more than to put his hand on her in a chance to reassure her. He snapped the bandage together, holding out painkillers for Shepard.

“No,” she shook her head, “I gotta keep my head clear.”

He hummed disapprovingly but he tucked it away. He probably wouldn’t take it either in her position but he didn’t like the pained look on her face.

“Probably a good thing only my leg broke,” she joked as she raised a hand up for him, Garrus grasping it before bracing her against his body, “Don’t know how to splint a turian. I should probably look that up when we get back.”

“I’d walk you through it,” he said, hand awkwardly on her waist as he held her close.

While he had gone through enough cultural seminars to know that holding a little lower or just a little higher would be taken badly he mainly wanted to indulge himself a little. Garrus knew that she'd never choose him so he wanted to enjoy what he could get.

She tensed for a split second before she seemed to melt into his grip and Garrus was reminded he already confessed to her that turians like waists.

Well if she wasn’t going to say anything then he wouldn’t break the silence either.

“C’mon Vakarian,” she said, “I don’t trust this ceiling to not crumble on our heads. Let’s see if we can’t find a spot where we have radio contact.”

“What about Kaidan?” he asked as he slowly eased her down some rubble.

“He’ll head back to the Normandy,” she hissed in pain as her leg jutted against something despite his best effort, “Get help. There’s nothing else for him to do. Just write on the wall which direction we take in case they try to come after us.”

“Maybe you should write it,” he froze with the pen in his hand, “I can’t write human.”

“Human?” she said with a smile, “I don’t think you speak turian.”

He dryly laughed, “You get what I mean.”

“Just draw an arrow,” she said and he leant forward, drawing one pointing down the hall before Shepard held out her hand, “Here, I’ll even sign it so they know it’s from me.”

“Did you just increase that wall’s value,” he whispered conspiratorially to her and she laughed.

He thought back to those words that made his heart race and he couldn't help but agree, he was okay as long as she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually mostly written because I just had surgery and I have nothing better to do. I might start on the sequel or I might put more work into a Victus/Shepard/Garrus fic I had in mind. Probably both.


	4. Filthy Thoughts

The door opened and his head whipped around, water splashing across his fringe. The bottles in Shepard’s hand nearly tumbled to the ground and he froze, his talons digging into the bar of soap. Something passed through the air between them and he whipped his head away.

Spirits, he thought as he focused on the wall and noticed the way the tile was off colour with something grungy.

He could hear something shifting behind him and his mouth went dry as he realised that she was getting undressed. He held back the urge to rock on his heels, arousal threatening to overtake him at the thought of her stripping so near to him.

He still hadn’t recovered from finding out that humans were so bare, no plates to shift. He could be buried inside of her as soon as her pants were down. Like now.

He was grateful the groan that slipped out was all subvocal, far below her hearing.

“You’re here late, Garrus,” was it just his imagination or was her voice strained?

“I got caught up in work,” he scrubbed his arms to keep his eyes from straying from their spot on the wall.

It didn’t work, his head beginning to turn. Even the guilt of being a lecher could keep his eyes from settling on her. Despite his efforts to keep his gaze on her face his eyes began to slip down before he wrenched his eyes off of her.

Something that he associated so strongly with her filled the air, his nose breathing deeply to take in the smell. He couldn’t help but look over, seeing a thick lather of bubbles in her hair. Her fingers dragged across her scalp and he yearned to replace them with his own, an intimacy that he knew went beyond the sexual tension between them.

“What is that?”

“This?” she turned to look at him and he couldn’t help the whine deep in his voice as her eyes flickered down for a split second, “It’s shampoo. It’s for cleaning hair. I also use a conditioner, it keeps it healthy and soft.”

He didn’t know hair needed to be cleaned but it made sense. She leant forward and the lather quickly went down her body to slip into the drain. A primal part of him wanted to trail down it with his tongue and he could feel heat begin to build under his fringe, his eyes whipping off of her like he had been burnt.

He already knew he was going to have to masterbate later and a small twinge of shame filled him at using her as fantasies.

He’d tried easing the heavy thought of her with porn but it only made his body ache for her more. He found a series of amateur porn and the way the turian looked at his human partner - with a mix of lust and adoration - made both his chest and his cock ache at the thought of Shepard being underneath him.

Or above, he found the idea of either appealing.

He froze as his plates began to spread, it didn’t help that the thoughts of his fantasy were right there next to him naked. If he wanted to he could just turn and quickly determine whether she was willing with a quick question before pushing into her.

He could ruin their friendship though and he already decided to stop before he made things harder for her.

With a trembling hand he shut down the water and quickly grabbed his towel to dry himself off.

“See you around,” his head was turned to the door, refusing to look at the foggy mirror as he knew he could see her body in the reflection.

“You too,” she was quiet and he left with a purpose, arousal thrumming through his body.

He rushed to the Mako, knowing that the cargo bay was empty at this hour, and as the door closed behind him he lowered his pants off enough to ease his cock out of his opened plates. The pads of his fingers began to stroke his girth as he returned to a well-used fantasy.

She’d confess beyond his hopes that she wanted him, wanted what he could give her. She’d keep begging for him as he carefully stroked her walls with his fingers, determined to coax every last bit of pleasure out of her. He now knew human females self-lubricated and he wondered what it’d feel like, what it’d taste like.

Maybe to treat himself he’d bury his head between her thighs and lick every last drop clean.

Spirits, he bit back a hiss as his cock twitched at the thought. He imagined it would taste like her smell, a well deserved dessert after having her scream his name. He quickly came, blue tinted seed coating his hands which he reached over for a rag to clean up.

* * *

Shepard bit back a frustrated scream as Garrus left. She must have made him so uncomfortable. Her damn eyes couldn’t help but take in the lines of his muscles, the way his plates shimmered under the water.

She was acting like a damn teenager.

She couldn’t get the image of him pinning her to the wall and taking her out of her mind. She knew it would never happen, despite the way they both looked at each other she was certain Garrus would pull away.

Why wouldn’t he?

He was a talented sniper and tactician, the only one on the ship she could say with certainty that he would probably end up out-classing her. It didn’t take long for him to cover the distance to where they were equals and if she was ever incapacitated she knew she could trust him to take the lead.

None of that stopped her mouth from watering at the sight of him.

Porn didn’t help, if anything it made her body shiver at the thought of how his blue cock would feel inside of her. She’d close her eyes and imagine it was Garrus whispering those tender and filthy things to her in his attractive voice and without fail she would become embarrassingly wet.

Her hand trailed down with the water, feeling that familiar ache in her crotch. She carefully stroked around her clit, legs shivering at the feeling. After hearing his frustrations with her driving she couldn’t help but imagine one day would be too much and he’d pin her against the vehicle, diving his cock inside of her.

Her fingers slipped into her and her wrist began to rock, she would intentionally squeeze around him and hear him hiss. He’d gently rebuke her and she’d cum around his girth which would draw him into spilling his hot seed inside of her. It drove her wild, wanting to know how it would feel to have him spilling out of her.

She knew turian males could go multiple rounds so she’d probably take his cock into her mouth. Spit trailing down her face as she apologised for the extra work with a well deserved blowjob. It was with pondering how he’d taste that her walls began to squeeze around her fingers, a flush of liquid on her palm.

She stuck her fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean, and she wondered if he’d like the taste of her.

She scrubbed herself clean of any evidence of her arousal before turning off the shower, determined to work off some more of her tension in her room so she could keep her dirty thoughts off of him.

Garrus deserved better than his Commander lusting after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at work so this'll probably get edited later when I get home.


End file.
